Components of electrical devices which operate at elevated temperatures may need to be bonded with one another. For example, power semiconductor devices, such as those fabricated from silicon carbide, may be designed to operate at very high operating temperatures (e.g., greater than 250° C.). Such power semiconductor devices may be bonded to a cooling device, such as heat sink or a liquid cooling assembly. The cooling device removes heat from the power semiconductor to ensure that it operates at a temperature that is below its maximum operating temperature. The bonding layer that bonds the power semiconductor device to the cooling device must be able to withstand the high operating temperatures and have relatively high thermal conductivity.
However, many materials exhibiting relatively high thermal conductivity, such as metals, are relatively brittle. Stresses on the substrates may cause fracturing of the bond layer, and failure of the bonded system may result. Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods for bonding two substrates to one another.